


In the Early Mornings

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: A Friend in Need [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: She's always up before him, but it isn't like he entirely minds being woken up by such a beautiful face.





	In the Early Mornings

She seems to be a morning person. Often waking hours before him, two hours before her alarm clock even goes off. She very rarely wakes him, often just ruffles his mess of black hair then goes off to shower, dress, and start breakfast for him and herself. He appreciates that she lets him sleep, that she doesn’t kick him out or make him feel guilty or uncomfortable for being in her home, in her bed. Oswald hides under the comforter, keeps it wrapped around himself like a cocoon, he can smell food and coffee, but he just wants to sleep a little while longer. He’s only truly woken up by the shrill ringing of her alarm clock going off, the sound echoing in the bedroom. He groans and reaches out from under the blankets, feels around blindly until he slaps his hand against the top of the digital clock. He fumbles, frustrated looking for the reset button, his index finger eventually bumping into it, he presses it repeatedly feeling two seconds away from grabbing the clock and hurling it across the room, but he refrains because the last time he did that Lee hadn’t been too happy with him.

He feels the weight of the bed dip and shift, he pulls the comforter down and looks with bleary tired eyes to see Lee fully dressed, her black hair still damp from her shower. She’s sitting on the bed watching him and it’s not the first time this has happened. She smiles as she looks down at him, reaches out to ruffle his hair and laughs as he pulls away groaning in annoyance at how somebody can be awake like this before noon. He can’t be too annoyed though. She’s sweet and smart and she lets him stay in her apartment through the night. 

Slowly he pulls himself into a sitting position, rubs at his tired eyes. 

“Why do you even set your alarm, you’re always up well before it goes off.” He complains.

“It’s just in case I do sleep in.”

“Really, I thought maybe you set it because you know how much I hate the sound.”

She hums, a smile on her red painted lips. He can’t help but stare at her, hopes she can’t read the desperation of love in his green eyes.

“Maybe that too.” She teases.

He smirks, “Trying to give me a hint to go home?”

She moves closer to him, presses a kiss against his forehead and he feels alive, feels himself blush. She pulls back still smiling at him, there’s something in her eyes and he can’t read it, but he wishes he can. He longs to touch her cheek, longs to place a hand against the back of her neck and pull her into a kiss, but he refrains. He keeps his hands in his lap, smiles awkwardly at her and prays she can see something in him.

“You know I enjoy your company.”

“You’d be the first.” 

She would be. He can’t recall anybody outside of family just wanting him. Wanting to be around him and never asking for anything else. She wants nothing, she never sought him out to begin with, he’d come to her worried about somebody he’d tried to help in some way. Had come to her because he still wasn’t over his own losses and even if it had just been briefly she’d seen him as a man and not a monster.

“You need to keep better company, now come on I made breakfast.” She says taking hold of his hand and tugging.

He easily gets out of bed and allows himself to be dragged into the small kitchen. He feels an easy comfort with her and he wonders if she feels it too, wonders how offended she would be if he was ever to say those three little words that could intensify what they share or ruin everything.


End file.
